<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything by notgood23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460782">Anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23'>notgood23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago Father!AU Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Nightmares, Single Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anything for his babies."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago Father!AU Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Daddy! Daddy!"</p>
      <p>Cole shot out of bed, tossing the covers aside, rushing to the sound of his daughter's cries. He ran down the hallway and quickly opened the bedroom door. He flipped on the light to see his daughter Eleni crying, and her sister Nina sitting up in bed beside her.</p>
      <p>"Oh Neni, what happened?" he asked as he made his way over - this time, more gently. "Was it a scary dream?"</p>
      <p>Nina wrapped her arms around Eleni, as Cole sat right beside them. Eleni reached out for her dad as she climbed into his lap.</p>
      <p>"It's alright honey, Daddy's here. It was just a bad dream." Cole cooed as his daughter's sobs turned into hiccups.</p>
      <p>Eleni wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shirt while Nina laid her head on his lap, waiting for her sister to stop crying. Cole held Eleni close with one arm, while beginning to comfort a worried Nina by stroking her hair.</p>
      <p>"Want Daddy to sing?" Cole asked.</p>
      <p>"Yes!" said Nina, lifting her head off of his lap. She sat upright beside him, Cole pulling her close, an arm around her.</p>
      <p>Cole felt Eleni nod into his shirt. He began to sing the silly little glow-worm song they both liked and started to smile as he saw they were both falling asleep.</p>
      <p>Once he had finished singing the song a second time, he looked down to see they were both fast asleep. Moving as carefully as he could without waking either one of them, he tucked them both into bed, before kissing their foreheads and whispering a goodnight.</p>
      <p>Making his way back to his own bedroom, he could only imagine what time it was now. In his room, the digital clock shined <em>2:26 am</em> in bright green. Cole ran a hand through his hair as he got into bed. He had a busy morning the next day, so the most he could do was at least try and get some sleep before he had to get up early.</p>
      <p>He yawned, thinking of all that he had to do the next morning before he eventually fell asleep once again. However, it didn't last long. At all.</p>
      <p>A loud creak echoed throughout his bedroom. He opened his eyes, vision straining against the darkness. "Who's there?" Cole called out.</p>
      <p>"Daddy."</p>
      <p>"Yes, Nina?"</p>
      <p>"...Can I sleep with you?"</p>
      <p>Luckily for his four-year-old daughter, Cole had a hard time saying no. "Come here." he said, calling for her in the darkness. Once she came close enough, he pulled her up into bed with him. He gently tucked her in beside him. "All snuggled in?"</p>
      <p>"Mhmm."</p>
      <p>"Alright. Goodnight honey." Cole said, closing his eyes again.</p>
      <p>Until he heard the distinct patter of feet in the hallway once again. Before Eleni could enter his room, he turned on the lamp beside his bed. He watched as she walked in, blanket in hand.</p>
      <p>"What's the matter?" he asked.</p>
      <p>Eleni stood there, without responding.</p>
      <p>Cole got out of bed, trying not to disturb Nina who seemed to be asleep already. He crouched next to Eleni, meeting her at eye level. "It's okay honey, just use your words. Was it another bad dream?"</p>
      <p>Eleni shook her head no. "I'm hungry."</p>
      <p>Before Cole could respond, Nina broke out of the covers on the bed.</p>
      <p>"Me too!"</p>
      <p>Cole turned back to Nina. "I thought you were sleeping."</p>
      <p>"I was, but then I got hungry."</p>
      <p>Cole sighed. "Alright. One snack and back to bed," he said, leading Eleni out by the hand while Nina followed close behind.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, two cups of milk, and a potty break later, Cole led his now sleepy twin daughters back into his room. He tucked them in right beside him, and let out a yawn. "Goodnight girls," he said, his voice trailing off.</p>
      <p>"Daddy?"</p>
      <p>"Mm?"</p>
      <p>"Can you sing?"</p>
      <p>Cole took a deep breath and began to sing as his daughters snuggled closer.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Glow little glow-worm, glimmer, glimmer….</em>
      </p>
      <p>Anything for his babies.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>